1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable structure for producing high fidelity audio playback. More specifically, a transportable frame with geometrically shaped acoustic panels which rigidly fixes loudspeakers to correlate sound in a stereophonic manner with sufficient fidelity to be compatible with established professional production standards.
2. Related art
Loudspeakers are generally old and well-known in the art. Loudspeaker enclosures employing singular or multiple driver elements are designed to project a full audio frequency spectrum toward a listener in such a manner that the results of quadratic diffusion and dispersion of energy have the least effect on coloration through interfrequency harmonic distortion and frequency dependent directivity known as polarity patterns.
Other effects on the frequency response of a single or multiple loudspeakers are: (i) properties of room boundaries such as the rooms geometrical interrelationship and the absorptive and diffusive properties of these boundaries, (ii) the volume and configuration of the loudspeaker enclosure in relationship to the room volume, (iii) the placement of the loudspeakers in the room with respect to mounting and the distance to the boundaries and other loudspeakers when multiples of loudspeakers are used, and (iv) how the loudspeakers are interconnected.
To achieve the lowest possible interfering resonant frequency of the structural and mounting parts of a loudspeaker, or multiple loudspeakers acting upon a room air volume, the loudspeakers are often resiliently mounted or otherwise mounted rigidly to a structure and weighted down with some manageable devices such as sandbags or concrete slabs.
To allow the accurate distribution of stereophonic sound signals, the two loudspeakers are placed so that the surrounding boundaries are symmetrically responsive whereby an imaginary centerline is described through the center of the pair relative to the reaction of the surrounding air volume. Depending on the accuracy of the symmetry, this line can be linear or curved. The more linear this line, the more symmetrical the dispersion. The more symmetrical the dispersion within the air volume, the higher the fidelity accomplished.
To accomplish the most symmetrical dispersion, fixed professional production facilities employed special rooms having speakers fixedly mounted therein, sloped ceilings and highly absorptive walls. While some mobile remote studios exist, they tend to be in vans. Accordingly, they are significantly limited as to size. Such size limitations negatively affect the ability to reproduce the sound of the desired fidelity. Moreover, many venues exist wherein a van based playback facility is inadequate or unusable. It is therefore desirable to develop a portable system which allows high fidelity playback comparable to a professional studio control room.